1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to instrument carrying and protection devices and more particularly to an improved structure by which an instrument is suspendingly carried in an inverted cover-bag which is turned to an inside out position to expose the instrument for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable instruments such as cameras, binoculars, sextants, telescopes and the like are often carried on a strap which is looped about a person's neck with the opposite ends of the strap having connectors which are coupled to the instrument. This carrying technique exposes the instrument to the elements such as dust and rain, and also exposes the instrument to physical damage such as bumping into objects and falling to the ground when one or the other of the strap connectors becomes decoupled from the instrument.
An improved portable instrument carrying technique includes the use of rigid, or semirigid, cases which house the instrument and are suspended by the same type of neck strap and have a suitable hinged lid for access and removel of the instrument. Such cases do protect the instruments from the elements and will cushion bumps occurring from swinging contact with objects. However, decoupling of one of the neck strap connectors will still allow the instrument to fall to the ground as a result of the strap sliding off of the person's neck. Further, such instrument carrying cases are expensive and in general are cumbersome to use.
For example, a typical carrying case for binoculars and cameras includes the above mentioned hinged lid so that when a person wants to use the instrument, the lid must be unsnapped and the instrument completely removed from its carrying case before it can be used. Due to object situation changes taking place during this rather time consuming instrument readying procedure, many desired action photographs and desired close-up views are missed.
In addition to this instrument readying procedure being a time consuming operation, it can, and often is a rather cumbersome task and many instruments have been dropped.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved instrument protecting and carrying structure which overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.